Rain
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Tezuka-Oishi. Tezuka's leaving confession gets him pushed away by Oishi. But what does the rain bring?


DISCLAIMER: These Characters are NOT mine! Although I wish they were! All rights go to their respective owners!

Authors notes: This is my first ever fic! So, it's probably crap! And the Characters are Out of Character too. Dont flame me!!! hides Other than that - Enjoy!

Ryoko xxx

**Rain.**

Tezuka x Oishi

Told from their point of view.

Oishi: "I dont believe I did that." He thought to himself walking though the park even as rain threatened. His usually smiling face no longer smiling, and his bright eyes full of life, dead. "I pushed him away. I didn't mean to. He told me he loved me.... what was I supposed to say? My best friend was leaving for Germany. Leaving tomorrow...." His eyes grew clouded as he thought of the incident just passed.

"Oishi! Can I talk to you?" Oishi looked over to see their captain walking towards him. He smiled, as he always did around friends and people. But secretly, even more so for him. "Of course!" He replied following him to the locker room. Tezuka pulled him inside. "I ... Practice is almost over... I don't know if I'm gonna see you later...." Tezuka was concentrating, searching hard for the right things to say. "What is it Tezuka?" Oishi asked, curious as to why his friend was behaving strangely. " I'm leaving tomorrow.... for Germany... and I just wanted to say Iloveyou!" He blurted out quietly enough for Oishi to hear. Oishi stood there, eyes wide open, and his usually smiling face devoid of emotions. ".... say something... anything...." The hint of desperation and vulnerability in his voice was evident, pleading for any sign that Oishi might have felt the same, but all that greeted him was silence. Tezuka moved towards him, but Oishi blinked and pushed him away. It wasn't a hard push, but it was enough to send him stumbling backwards. The look sadness in his eyes brought Oishi around, but as he finally found his voice, he found he had gone.

Tezuka: "Why did I tell him?" He chided to himself, lost in thought as he headed home. He thought Oishi had felt the same, but maybe he was wrong. His brilliant green eyes were dull and emotionless, his heart he bore for Oishi to see now fractured and broken. He stepped into his house and locked the door, looking around at his now empty house, all his possessions already moved to Germany. "I feel like this house..." he thought. "Empty and cold...." He made his way to the last remaining piece of furniture in his living room, a couch. He collapsed on it silently, listening to the begging fall of promised rain, as his silent tears mirrored the falling drops of water.

Oishi looked up as the promised rain began to fall on his already dampened spirit. He blinked the water out of his eyes, which were beginning to mingle with his falling tears. He had thought for a while, and had berated himself for his childishness. For now he had hurt the one thing he held so dear to him. All of a sudden he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from the park - away from the memories. After what seemed like hours of running he stopped. His chest was heaving, his lungs burning for air. His body was soaked to the bone, the persistent rain lashing against his body. He felt cold and lonely. As he looked up he realized, he had run to Tezuka's house. He blinked in disbelief.

Oishi: "Of all the places...."

Tezuka looked up from his spot on the couch when he heard persistent banging on his front door. Getting up slowly and wearily, he opened the door. He blinked in surprise, rubbing his puffy red eyes under his glasses. There, in front of him, drenched and as red eyed as him, was Oishi.

Tezuka: "Oishi.........?"

Tezuka never got to finish his question as Oishi leaned in and kissed him. He closed his eyes fearful that he was dreaming. He reached out to hold onto him firmly, even as he broke the kiss to look at him in disbelief and question. "I love you..." Oishi finally said. Tezuka couldn't believe his ears and hugged him. He felt cool arms surround him and hold him close, even as he was starting to get wet from the rain. He slowly pulled Oishi inside. His cold house no longer seeming so cold with Oishi in it. And his heart too.

Owari


End file.
